De karaoke, alcohol y otros demonios
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: ...Tony se levantó tarareando una cancioncita horriblemente pegajosa que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde hacía días y lo estaba irritando. Debía pensar en algo para que a su inteligente cerebro no se le volviera a ocurrir que acordarse de aquel tema era una genial forma de comenzar la "mañana". "Debo cantarla para que abandone mi sistema" pensó mirándose al espejo (un poco yaoi)


**De karaoke, alcohol y otros demonios.**

Anthony Edward Stark era una persona que desde siempre había podido costear todos sus caprichos, su progenitor: Howard Stark era el típico padre trabajólico con serios problemas en cumplir con sus funciones básicas en la familia y un convencido en que si le sobraba el dinero podía pagar a otras personas para suplir las necesidades de su hijo. El asunto es que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para buscar una persona que realizaran eso, por lo que se le hacía tolerable e incluso fundamental a la hora de desarrollar su investigación el que Tony manejara la tarjeta de crédito, un poco (bastante) efectivo y fuera comprando vidas de otras personas menos afortunadas monetariamente.

_Pobre, Pobre gente._ Por eso Anthony era un filántropo.

Tony tenía la teoría de que su padre en algún minuto de su matrimonio había estado lo suficientemente borracho como para meterlo sin condón y _poof_,por arte de magia apareció en las entrañas de María un mini Iron Man.

Desde pequeño jodiendo la vida de los demás.

Eso se le daba especialmente bien y el que pensara lo contrario podía tener una larga conversación con Pepper. Y no sólo ella conocía su gran genio a la hora de fastidiar personas. Fury y Los Vengadores podían dar fe de aquello.

De hecho, Tony estaba seguro que si Jarvis no estuviera programado en contra de cualquier pensamiento negativo hacia él, opinaría que era un dolor en el culo… y Jarvis no tenía culo.

Al ver siempre sus caprichos realizados comenzó a olvidarse que las personas eran autónomas y tenían pensamiento propio. A él le gustaba que todos bailaran alrededor de sus órdenes y era en esos momentos cuando afloraba su carácter infantil y falto de atención.

Siempre que eso ocurría, solía terminar en serios problemas con Pepper o con Steve y luego de eso, él aparecía borracho siendo botado de algún bar barato o durmiendo en alguna plaza pública.

Howard le heredó su _magnífico_ vicio por el alcohol. María estaría "tan orgullosa".

Le gustaba la gente que andaba detrás de su fortuna, porque de eso tenía mucho y le encantaba derrochar… Potts y Steve deberían necesitar más dinero; así su vida sería más fácil.

Fue un día jueves a las seis de la mañana cuando mandó a China a Jarvis para seguir durmiendo hasta las doce, faltando a todas las reuniones de la empresa, mientras dejaba a su ex novia hirviendo de furia.

Tony sabía que serían horas y horas de gritos y regaños, pero había trasnochado trabajando en una de sus máquinas y todo valía la pena a cambio de unas horas más de sueño.

Se levantó tarareando una cancioncita horriblemente pegajosa que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde hacía días y lo estaba irritando. Debía pensar en algo para que a su inteligente cerebro no se le volviera a ocurrir que acordarse de aquel tema era una genial forma de comenzar la "mañana".

"Debo cantarla para que abandone mi sistema" pensó de pronto mientras se miraba al espejo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, la barba siendo un rumor gris sin afeitar y los ojos brillantes por la emoción de su idea.

¡Karaoke! ¡Todos debían ir al karaoke! Y nadie podía negarse porque era el jodido Anthony Edward Stark y jamás recibía un no por respuesta.

Salvo algunas excepcionales veces.

Especialmente si incluían a su rubio novio o a su rubia ex novia.

_Daba igual._

Corrió en bóxers, musculosa, sin duchar y aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca; cruzó el pasillo, babeando espuma blanca, pasó el comedor, llegó a la otra ala del gran penthouse y entró a la habitación de Clint quien leía un informe de SHIELD.

Tony lo agarró por los hombros y lo agitó un poco antes de gritarle en la cara algo que sonaba a "esta noche" y "karaoke". El otro hombre lo miró casi en shock, se limpió la pasta del rostro y le iba a reclamar, cuando notó lo hilarante de la escena, negó levemente y soltó una carcajada.

-Está bien Tony, karaoke esta noche –el multimillonario estaba loco, pero eso le gustaba de él… ahora la pregunta era cómo conseguir convencer a los miembros más serios del grupo.

La _gran_ idea que Anthony tuvo fue preparar una deliciosa cena y con el estómago lleno y el paladar satisfecho arrastrarlos al televisor y al gran equipo de sonido que tenía, para luego pasar una entretenida noche entre cervezas, energéticas, papas fritas y canciones. Ellos no podrían decir que no, en agradecimiento a tan gloriosa comida. Además planeaba amenazarlos con contratar un chef vegano… era su carta de apoyo, él sabía cómo amaban la carne y él amaba más que nada la venganza… podía vivir con una dieta a base de verduras sólo por ver el rostro desafortunado de Los Vengadores, si osaban negarse.

Lo que no consideró fue que él no sabía cocinar. Se dio cuenta cuando intentó tirar una chuleta congelada en aceite hirviendo, haciendo que el hielo se derritiera y al chocar el agua con el aceite se inflamara con una gran llamarada, ante esto no tuvo mejor idea que vaciar un vaso con agua sobre el fuego ocasionando una gran ola naranja, amarilla y azul que quemó el mueble y el techo, e hizo que a los sensores le llegara el humo, regando todo el piso de gotas que caían como lluvia desde los rociadores.

-¡Jarvis! ¡Reporte! –gritó Steve con tono marcial, mientras salía de su habitación para investigar.

-El señor Stark intentó cocinar.

-¿Incendió algo o sólo quemó la comida?

-Incendió una pequeña parte de la cocina.

-¿Se redujo el fuego?

-Sí.

-Bien, desactiva los rociadores y la alarma.

Se notaba en la voz que el rubio estaba furioso ¡¿Anthony intentando cocinar?! ¡¿Acaso estaba loco?! Él podía tener muchas habilidades, pero el preparar comida no era una de ellas. Ni siquiera el desayuno lo hacía bien, su mala mano en la cocina más un gran ego marca Stark era uno de los motivos por los que el moreno sólo tomara un café por la mañana con la escusa de necesitar algo para despertar el cerebro y trabajar de corrido.

El que luego de media hora sacara de la alacena un paquete de frituras sólo era una coincidencia… un antojo loco… de todos los días.

Steve corrió dispuesto a regañar a su novio, o esa era su intención hasta que lo vio en un rincón, sentado en una de las altas sillas del comedor, con ambos pies sobre el asiento, abrazando las piernas, el rostro entre sus rodillas y un aura de depresión.

El gran Capitán América sintió que se derretía de ternura y se le esfumó el enojo.

-¿Tony?

-Yo sólo quería cocinar algo rico –Steve finalmente se acercó y lo abrazó, sintiendo como su corazón se le encogía al verlo así… el moreno parecía alguien fuerte, pero no lo era y solía frustrarse con alarmante rapidez.

-Bueno, no puedes hacerlo todo, tú no sabes cocinar.

-Creí que un genio como yo podría freír unas simples chuletas… incluso leía la receta en internet.

-Pues para ser un genio eres bastante torpe –dijo el rubio, levantándole el rostro y notando parte del bigote chamuscado, buscó alguna herida y sonrió aliviado al encontrarlo entero, luego lo besó.

-Ey, parejita –gruñó Clint al verlos así –sé que es emocionante sobrevivir al diluvio universal, pero venía a informarles que como Stark arruinó la cena, vamos a comer afuera… Tony, tú invitas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y yo por qué?!

-Porque eres un _millonario y filántropo_ y nosotros un grupo de héroes desfinanciados.

-¡Agh! ¡Odio a la gente pobre!

-No Tony –sonrió el castaño –si los odiaras no los salvarías.

Finalmente todos terminaron en un McDonals comiendo papas fritas y hamburguesas mientras observaban el rostro de Tony que fluctuaba desde la desolación absoluta, hasta el enojo total, para regresar luego a su depresión. No era que le molestara la comida chatarra, de hecho su alimentación se basaba en un ochenta porciento en ella, especialmente cuando de encerraba por días en su taller por alguna idea insistente de media noche, era sólo que su definición de "cena deliciosa" no era el terminar en un local de comida rápida abierto las veinticuatro horas.

¿Y ahora cómo convencería a Los Vengadores que ir al karaoke era buena idea?

Debía sacarse esa maldita cancioncita de su cabeza o explotaría de frustración si su cerebro volvía a cantarle _last friday night, yeah we danced on tabletop, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot (1),_ recordándole el nerd interno que jamás dejó escapar en la escuela por miedo a dejar de ser _cool_ y popular. Aunque si lo pensaba ahora que era un adulto y absolutamente en retrospectiva, él en su adolescencia tenía dinero, un Ferrari rojo, una capacidad sobrehumana para soportar el alcohol y además era guapo… hubiera sido _el nerd más nerd de los nerds_ y lo habrían amado de igual forma.

Inseguridades infantiles.

_Rayos,_ pero Katty Perry valía la pena verla una y otra vez con ese vestidito apretado y ese _look_ ochentero… Katty… la dulce Katty… una escultura para ver, aunque no tan buena en la cama. De todas formas siempre era una buena _paja_, aunque sus canciones eran asquerosamente pegajosas. Ella tenía una voz linda… sus canciones no podían tener el mismo calificativo… ni se podían decir buenas… ni de calidad… _pero su voz seguía siendo linda._

Steve no podía enterarse que se masturbaba con otras personas o su pene terminaría disecado y colgado en una pared.

Bueno, el _Cap_ no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no deseaba problemas en el paraíso.

_Agh _¿Y por qué sólo se sabía el coro? ¡¿Qué pasaba con el resto de la canción?! ¡Estúpido cerebro de genio! ¿De qué le servía un CI de 183 puntos si no podía memorizar una tonta canción?

Una llamada en su avanzado celular lo sacó de los pensamientos poco fructíferos y al ver el rostro de Nick Fury decidió ponerlo en alta voz; un pequeño holograma del rostro serio y tuerto se proyectó en el aire.

-¡Hola! ¡Que bueno que te acuerdas de saludar a tu viejo grupo de héroes!

-El equipo de limpieza dice que terminarán después de las 3 A.M. de secar el penthouse, por lo que no pueden llegar hasta esa hora –el hombre ignoró absolutamente a Tony, pero este estaba taimado y enojado y no había peor dolor de cabeza para el resto del mundo que un genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo que no se le cumplían sus deseos.

-Que personas más solidarias son los encargados de SHIELD al mandar limpiar mi humilde hogar, considerando que en Industrias Stark está lleno de hombres capacitados en el fino arte del aseo en zonas difíciles.

-Stark, no pienso dejar que gente no autorizada se meta a una torre llena de secretos… te creía más inteligente –el entrecejo del multimillonario se frunció de manera profunda y de molesto comenzó a pasar la mano sobre el holograma de manera infantil.

-¡Oh! ¡Rayos, que mala recepción!

-¡Stark! ¡Logro distinguir tus dedos!

-No sé de qué hablas –canturreó antes de hacer una mala imitación de ruidos de interferencia con la boca.

-Tu celular está conectado a un satélite de inteligencia, es imposible que tenga mala cobertura.

-¡No te escucho, Nick! ¡Saludos a la agente Hill! –cortó y luego bufó –como si su tecnología fuera tan buena.

Bruce levantó una ceja, Steve suspiró y Thor se acercó disimuladamente a Clint y Natasha.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Tony?

-Creo que quería ir al karaoke y no le resultó –contestó simplemente el castaño y sorbió ruidosamente su Coca Cola.

-¿Karaoke? –preguntó la chica –nunca hacemos nada en grupo y ahora no podemos regresar a la torre… no sería mala idea.

-¿Qué es karaoke? –preguntó confundido el dios nórdico.

-Es una forma de cantar con pistas de canciones siguiendo la letra de la misma impresa sobre una pantalla y teniendo todo el acompañamiento musical respectivo. Etimológicamente, proviene de la palabra japonesa _kara_, que significa "vacío"; y _oke_, abreviatura japonesa de la palabra inglesa _orchestra_. Lo que significa que la orquesta toca "en vacío", sin cantante. Esto permite que cualquiera pueda usarlo como acompañamiento para su canto –contestó Bruce antes de masticar una papa frita helada –entretención terrestre –agregó.

-¿Hay cerveza?

-Si pides, sí.

-Entonces cuenten conmigo –se sumó Thor. De pronto el entusiasmo de Tony comenzó a tomar fuerza y los ojos le brillaron como si tuviera seis años y le regalaran su primer acelerador de partículas.

-¿Iremos? ¿Steve, vienes? –el rubio miró al hombre frente a él, sudando emoción, y no le quedó más opción que asentir.

-Bien… aunque no entiendo la música de esta época.

-Tranquilo, debe haber algo para un abuelo como tú.

-¡Ey!

-¿Bruce? ¿Vienes?

-Oh, Tony… yo no canto.

-¡Claro que sí! Te he escuchado en la ducha.

-¿Me has espiado en la ducha? –preguntó levemente sorprendido.

-¿Tony, lo has espiado en la ducha? –el rostro de Steve más que sorpresa demostraba molestia.

-No… bueno sí… en realidad no… fue un extraño y divertido accidente que no aclararé en este minuto.

-Bueno… entonces supongo que también iré al karaoke, ahora que han sido rebeladas mis supuestas habilidades musicales.

-¡Perfecto!

La verdad es que cuando recién se habían mudado Los Vengadores a la torre Stark, un par de veces el millonario entró al baño de Bruce con el firme propósito de tirar la cadena para que el agua le saliera fría y se convirtiera en un monstruo verde y furioso.

Infantil… pero la curiosidad lo mataba. Todos tuvieron suerte de que el empresario no consiguiera su cometido.

Tony decidió ignorar el sarcasmo de Bruce, el rostro serio de su novio y arreó a las personas al karaoke más cercano.

.

.

Cuando estuvieron instalados en una mesa, con un canasto gigante de nachos con queso y cervezas repartidas, llegó una mesera para inscribirlos en el karaoke.

La primera en salir fue Natasha, el silencio que se formó al ver sus movimientos felinos y su figura de reloj de arena mientras subía al escenario, sólo fue interrumpido por la música de "Like a Virgin" de Madonna.

Su voz sonó como una corriente eléctrica por la columna vertebral de los hombres del lugar… demasiado sensual y pecaminosa para alguien que se sentía como una virgen, los ojos de los presentes pegados a su pequeño baile, a sus labios carnosos y el escote pronunciado.

Cuando terminó el público masculino estalló en aplausos y vitoreo mientras los miembros del grupo intentaban ocultar sus semi-erecciones que se levantaban molestas contra el pantalón.

Se sintió como ver porno protagonizado por la mejor amiga de todos… y estaba tan mal… porque nadie debía ver una cosa así con alguien con la que debías convivir a diario.

Para que los chicos del equipo se distrajeran, Clint empujó a Thor al escenario ofreciendo _amablemente_ su consejo, y así, el grande, musculoso, rubio y asgardiano dios del trueno terminó cantando "No man's woman" de Sinead O'connor. Su voz ronca, casi gutural entonaba de manera torpe mientras su boca masticaba las sílabas y las vomitaba de forma poco armoniosa y nada musical.

Parecía una mala sátira de algunos de esos géneros de metal donde no se entendía lo que los cantantes decían y rompían tímpanos de las personas normales que no eran seguidoras de esa música.

Si es que se le podía llamar música.

Tony se reía a carcajadas, mientras sus ojos lloraban por lo hilarante de la situación. _I never wanna be no man's woman, I only wanna be my own woman, I haven't traveled this far to become, no man's woman (2)._ El solo pensar en Thor como _una mujer de ningún_ _hombre_ hacía que valiera la pena el estar en un karaoke con todos sus amigos y todavía no haber cantado la _maldita_ canción de Katty Perry para poder quitársela de la cabeza.

Cuando regresó el asgardiano a la mesa llegaba con el rostro serio y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es mi idea o esa canción no era muy masculina?

La carcajada del multimillonario resonó por el bar, incluso por sobre la música. Tony tuvo que darle puntos a Loki. Según la misma boca de Thor se había enterado que el malvado hermano menor "Rudolph" lo trataba como un idiota.

Ahora le quedaba claro que el grandote, bruto y paladín, también era increíblemente ingenuo, por no decir que la inteligencia no era su punto fuerte.

Clint decidió que él también deseaba demostrar sus dotes artísticas y se subió de un salto al escenario para comenzar a berrear, sin música. _Shot though the heart and you're to blame, darlin', you give love, a bad name (3)._ Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el arquero le cantaba a Natasha, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Era ridículamente romántico, pero con un estilo tan roquero del Bon Jovi de los ochentas, que le quitaba lo cursi. Quedaron aún más impactados cuando en respuesta la espía le lanzó un beso… fue cuando todo supieron que esos dos llevaban más que amistad entre manos.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Tony.

-Hace un par de semanas –se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

-¿Es oficial?

-No…

-¿Lo va a ser?

-Quizá…

-Bien, pero no quiero pequeños Hawkeyes corriendo por mi penthouse y rayando mis paredes.

-Dime algo, Tony ¿Cuántos hijos no reconocidos tienes?

-¡Ninguno! ¡Siempre me cuido!

-Lo mismo te digo de mí –un guiño de ojos y el empresario no fue capaz de debatir el punto. Ella tenía la razón.

Finalmente, y de una forma que ninguno de los presentes fueron capaces de explicar, Tony arrendó el local por el resto de la noche y en algún minuto las personas que estaban ahí se habían cansado y marchado, dejándolos solos. Aparte de eso las cervezas se transformaron en mojitos y tequilas, tragos con muchos más grados alcohólicos

Estaban todos ebrios cuando Tony sacó un cigarro extraño, enrollado prolijamente en un papelillo olor a vainilla y sonrió de forma satisfecha.

-Uy… perfecto… -celebró Clint.

-¿Estará bien mezclar tanto alcohol con _porros (4)_? –preguntó Natasha.

-Tranquila, sólo es verde con unos hermosos cogollos, nada prensado ni químicos… ahora si quieres despabilar puedo llamar a unos "amigos" por un poco de _dama blanca (5) _o _cristal (6)._

-Yo siempre fumo cannabis –dijo Banner de forma serena –me ayuda a mantener mi temperamento bajo… a lo otro no le hago... podría alterar a… ya sabes… y no quiero que salga.

Thor y Steve se miraron sin comprender.

-No pregunten –se adelantó Tony –no pregunten y por una sola vez en su vida déjense llevar.

Steve estaba ebrio.

Thor muy curioso.

Ambos asintieron.

El multimillonario prendió el cigarrillo de marihuana, inhaló el humo de forma profunda y sin botarlo se lo pasó a Steve. El ex soldado negó… él no fumaba _tabaco_. El moreno pasó el pulgar por sus labios, le hizo abrir la boca, metió la lengua y botó el humo dentro, para que este lo absorbiera, luego lo besó.

Fue cuando el Capitán América se dio cuenta que eso no era tabaco.

El cigarrillo siguió la ronda y finalmente llegó a Thor quien aspiró, imitando a los demás, contuvo el aliento y sin poder evitarlo lo botó tosiendo fuerte, con la garganta quemándole y con el cerebro por algún lugar entre las nubes. Escuchó a los demás aplaudir, riendo de manera tonta… al parecer el toser era bueno al celebrar ese tipo de reuniones midgardianas.

.

.

Cuando Samuel Wilson cruzó las puertas del cerrado bar karaoke, a las 4 A.M. de la mañana, estaba enojado, trasnochado y preocupado. Jamás pensó que siendo el miembro más nuevo de Los Vengadores jugaría a ser el papá de niños rebeldes.

Al verlos ahí, ebrios, con el aire apestando a marihuana y riéndose mientras comían nachos y Anthony se comía a Steve; supo que su intuición estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Stark! ¡Tú sí eres el dios del caos! ¡Hasta Loki queda pequeño al lado tuyo!

-Loki… -susurró Thor mientras bebía otro Cuba libre y cubría sus ojos azules con la gran mano nórdica –él murió en mis brazos…

-Auch… Sam… ten más tacto –reclamó Tony –es una fibra sensible.

-Perdón… -murmuró algo avergonzado, luego recordó todo su enojo -¡Aún así eres un ser caótico! ¡Mi instinto dice que todo fue tu idea!

-¡Tu instinto está en lo correcto! –brindó Clint.

-¿Te imaginas si atacaran en este minuto? Soy el único que está en sus cinco sentidos.

-Yo estoy entrenada para luchas bajo sustancias de diferentes tipos –interrumpió Natasha.

-Oh genial… somos dos…

-No creo que pase nada… -contestó el multimillonario, quien seguía en las piernas de un avergonzado Steve… se había dejado llevar por los caprichos de su pareja y descuidado su puesto como capitán del equipo.

-Sí puede pasar… y no sólo eso… ¡Ni siquiera contestan sus celulares! Fury tuvo que rastrearlos para saber las coordenadas y cuando llego ¡No me dejan entrar por ser negro! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

-No fue orden mía –discutió Tony –por mí puedes ser morado y seguiríamos tan amigos… o verde… -apuntó a Banner y este se encogió de hombros.

Sam se sentó junto a ellos y bebió un poco del Cuba libre de Thor.

-¿Cómo es que me voy una tarde a mi antiguo regimiento para buscar unos papeles y cuando regreso la torre está clausurada, ustedes perdidos y cuando los encuentro están intoxicados? ¡Incluso el Cap!

-Perdón –susurró.

-¿Y la torre está lista? –preguntó Bruce.

-Fury se comunicó conmigo al no conseguirlo con ustedes… la torre está limpia y seca, ya podemos regresar –contestó el nuevo miembro de Los Vengadores.

-Bien, creo que ese es el _gong_ para retirarnos –dijo Natasha y todos asintieron, menos Tony que aún no deseaba irse, pero se vio arrastrado de todas formas.

Cuando salieron había una van de SHIELD esperándolos y los condujo hasta la puerta de Industrias Stark. Subieron en silencio, con el efecto de la marihuana y el alcohol mermando en sus cuerpos y los estómagos gruñendo.

-Yo voto por un emparedado –dijo Natasha, mientras el ascensor marcaba el piso diez.

-Uy… jamón serrano, tomate y orégano –suspiró (y casi babeó) Clint.

-Y unas pop tarts –suspiró Thor mientras su estómago gruñía y el arquero lo miraba con una mueca graciosa.

-En serio amigo… tienes un serio problema de adicción…

-Quizá podríamos cocinar algo –dijo tentativamente el dueño de la torre, pero al ver como todos los ojos se posaban en él de forma recriminatoria, agregó: -no yo, por supuesto.

-Dime Tony ¿cómo sobreviviste tanto tiempo viviendo solo? –Steve le tomó la mano y este lo miró.

-Pepper sabe cocinar… si no, se acuerda de que se me olvida comer y encarga comida a algún restaurant saludable y con delivery… cuando uno tiene dinero es todo más fácil, incluso sobrevivir siendo yo… a no ser que te encuentres con HYDRA… a Howard no le fue nada bien a pesar de tener muchos millones.

-¿Y el respeto por la memoria de los muertos? –preguntó Bruce, pegado en el suelo, aún afectado por la droga.

-Sólo era mi padre…

-Lo que es importante para la mayoría de los mortales.

-Yo no soy como la mayoría de los mortales.

-Eso nos queda claro –gruñó despacito Falcon.

Cuando llegaron al penthouse corrieron a la cocina, ansiosos y con hambre, y designaron a Steve y Natasha como cocineros oficiales (preparadores de emparedados) que matarían el hambre horrible que quedaba luego de fumar marihuana.

-Ey ¿Qué ocurrió entonces con tu taller y el laboratorio de Bruce? –preguntó Clint mientras se atragantaba con el jamón y el tomate… recordó que lo que estaba guardado en esas paredes eran años y años de investigación.

-Primero –comenzó Tony –el laboratorio es mío, no de Banner… sin ofender, amigo.

-No es una ofensa –contestó el aludido.

-Segundo, el taller y el laboratorio tienen un sistema de sensores infrarrojos de temperatura, que es independiente de los sensores de humo del resto del departamento… o sea no se activaron, las cosas importantes están secas –todos miraron a Bruce y este asintió.

-En el laboratorio no _llovió._

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste? –reclamó Clint.

-Nadie me preguntó.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así? –murmuró, atónito, Steve.

-¿Y si algún día se me ocurría cocinar? –Tony rodó los ojos como si hubiera sido lo más obvio y todos se preguntaron dónde terminaba el genio y comenzaba el excéntrico. Quizá Potts tenía la respuesta a eso… o quizá sólo diría que Anthony era un idiota y que por eso lo había dejado.

-Lo único triste es que Falcon no alcanzó a celebrar con nosotros –murmuró el arquero, cambiando súbitamente de tema y todos los presentes miraron directamente al afroamericano.

-Ah, no, ya todos se intoxicaron lo suficiente.

-Tú no –contestó Tony –bien, propongo entonces que dos del grupo sigan sobrios y el resto continuemos con la fiesta.

La decisión del grupo fue clara. Iron Man y Capitán América serían los grandiosos héroes encargados de velar por la seguridad de Nueva York y el mundo, mientras el resto de "irresponsables" llevaban por el camino del mal al nuevo miembro.

La cerveza volvió a correr entre los integrantes quienes olvidaron su misión de agentes responsables y celebraron como si no existiera otro día. Al día siguiente Falcon tendría recuerdos de Natasha y Clint prácticamente comiéndose en el mesón de la cocina (si no se equivocaba alcanzó a ver hasta cuando salía volando la blusa de ella y quedó modelando un lindo sostén de encaje morado), Thor contándole a Bruce como Loki había muerto en sus brazos por ayudar a su amante _midgardiana_ y luego una serie de inquietantes confesiones incestuosas de una adolescencia no tan normal. "¿Eso está permitido en Asgard?" "No, en Asgard no, pero con nuestros hermanos vanir, es otra historia, de hecho su rey y la madre de sus hijos son hermanos" "¿Y las relaciones entre hombres?" "Loki siempre fue algo… proclive a meterse con ambos sexos, no sólo con mujeres, incluso ustedes tienen historias sobre eso… aunque son bastante extrañas y no muy apegadas a la realidad" "¿Te refieres a la del caballo?" "Agh… sí… esa… cuando Jane me la mostró no pude evitar el rostro de asco… de todas formas yo le hice lo que en la mitología midgardiana le hacía el semental". No pudo escuchar más… le inquietaba realmente la capacidad mental con que Banner manejaba esas revelaciones tan perturbantes, aunque fueran provocadas por el alcohol.

Samuel lo había pasado bien… ahora deseaba dormir y vomitar… no necesariamente en ese orden… de hecho rogaba porque no fuera en ese orden.

.

-¿Los escuchas? –lloriqueó Anthony mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello del rubio quien lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba más contra las sábanas de fina seda hindú -¡yo estoy costeando una fiesta a la que ni siquiera estoy invitado! Una cosa es ser benefactor de SHIELD, pero esto es ridículo.

-Anda, Tony, deja que se diviertan, además hoy la pasamos bien, incluso conseguiste que me emborrachara y luego inhalara el humo de esa cosa que Natasha llamó _porro_.

-Es marihuana…

-¡Fumé marihuana! –chilló alarmado.

-No… en la práctica yo fumé marihuana y respiré sobre ti… en tu boca…

-Por eso me daba vuelta todo.

-Por eso y porque soy un gran artista besando.

-¿A sí? –intentó calmarse, no deseaba alterar a su novio más de lo que ya estaba por no poder asistir a la fiesta que se celebraba en su propia torre… ya registraría el cuarto del millonario para botarle toda esa basura ilícita.

-¿Necesitas pruebas?

-Quizá… que me refresquen la memoria… -ambos unieron sus bocas con una sonrisa en sus labios, la lengua traviesa del moreno se coló para acariciar la de Steve, mientras se posicionaba sobre él –creo que si la alarma de emergencia nos pilla haciendo el amor… no estaremos exactamente en servicio y preparados…

-Prometo que será rápido –Tony acarició el trasero del rubio y sonrió.

-Bien… pero yo voy arriba.

-Ah, no… pienso montarme una fiesta aquí contigo… y ya sabes… mi fiesta, mis reglas.

-¿Mañana será mi turno?

-Bien… también me gusta ser pasivo… pero hoy sólo tengo ganas de invadir ese hermoso culito tuyo –Steve se colocó tan rojo como la armadura de Iron Man y el millonario hubiera notado el efecto de sus palabras si hubiera prendido la luz… fue un punto a favor del orgullo de Rogers que la oscuridad de la habitación reinara en ese momento.

Al día siguiente, el moreno, se despertó fresco y radiante, como nunca lo hacía antes de las siete de la mañana, caminó feliz al baño mientras aún sentía en su cuerpo las manos de Steve acariciándolo con ansias mal disimulada mientras lo hacía suyo una y otra vez.

_Glorioso._

Dios, como amaba ese cuerpo, reencarnación del espíritu norteamericano. Viva Estados Unidos y su Capitán con nombre de continente… después alegaban que el egocéntrico era él.

Comenzó a lavarse los dientes con una sonrisa suave.

-Ya me burlaré de Steve… le preguntaré si en su haber está representando también a Canadá, México, Cuba, Brasil, Argentina, Chile… y otros países…

El silenció volvió a tomar el baño, se afeitó con cuidado y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear una cancioncita pegajosa. Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a lavar su pelo.

-_ Last friday night, yeah we danced on tabletop, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot_ –se quedó un segundo quieto, y luego gritó con frustración al cielo y a todos los dioses que de seguro lo odiaban, recordando que jamás había llegado a cantar la dichosa canción - ¡De nuevo no!

* * *

(1)Viernes por la noche, si, bailamos en las mesas y tomamos muchos tragos, creo que nos besamos pero lo olvidé (Last Friday Night, canción de Katty Perry donde se supone que es ultra nerd)

(2)Yo nunca quiero ser la mujer de ningún hombre, yo sólo quiero ser mujer de mí misma, no he viajado tan lejos para convertirme en la mujer de ningún hombre (No man's woman Sinead O'Connor)

(3)Tiro directo al corazón y es tu culpa, querida, tú le das mala reputación al amor (You give love a bad name, Bon Jovi)

(4)Marihuana

(5)Cocaína

(6)Metanfetaminas

**NA:** Ok… mi primer fics de Avengers como tal, la idea fue de María Paz y ella me convenció (no es que hubiera ofrecido resistencia) de escribirlo… aunque dudo que ella lo haya pensado así… es una tontera como leerán… y bien… escogí Las Friday night porque una amiga lo escogió… y no tiene nada de inteligente ni elaborado el fics… je… sólo es… ¿Qué más? Título plagiado a García Márquez ("Del amor y otros demonios") y la explicación de Bruce sobre el karaoke fue casi textualmente copiado de wikipedia… porque no quería resumir y me pareció gracioso que tuviera un detalle tan… Sheldon…


End file.
